danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Nekomaru Nidai
Nekomaru Nidai (弐大 猫丸 Nidai Nekomaru) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Nekomaru has the title of Ultimate Team Manager '(超高校級の「マネージャー」''chō kōkō-kyū no "manējā"). Nekomaru was severely injured by Monokuma in Chapter 3 while trying to protect Akane Owari. Monokuma was forced to convert Nekomaru into a cyborg in order to save his life. In Chapter 4, Nekomaru and Gundham Tanaka dueled to the death in order to save the other students from starvation. Nekomaru lost and died, becoming the victim of the fourth murder case. Appearance Nekomaru is a very tall, muscular man with black hair. He wears a white tank top under a black gakuran, as well as blue tracksuit pants and sandals. He has chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part, and emits a blue electric aura from his eyes. Nekomaru has two scars running from the top of his both eyes downwards in their own directions. He also has a towel tucked into the back of his pants. Like Peko Pekoyama, he has also been mistaken as a cosplayer due to his appearance. Personality Nekomaru is a vigorous, boisterous, openhearted student who is passionate about supporting athletes but suffers from dyspepsia. He frequently shouts when speaking. He is very optimistic and his will power is immeasurable, but he isn't very smart and he's very bad at lying. Though Nekomaru may appear scary and aggressive, he has a very kind heart. He cries quite easily and isn't afraid to show it. As a team manager, he can be quite strict, but he is very supportive and inspiring to his athletes and strives to improve them however he can. Teamwork and fighting spirit are very important to him. Nekomaru sees no shame in talking about certain things that could make others feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. For example, he never misses a chance to loudly proclaim when he needs to go to the restroom. He also tends to get too close at other people's personal space, though he does this just to check their potential as athletes. History ''Several spoilers follow this section!'' Prior to the Tragedy Nekomaru was born with a heart defect that left him bedridden and confined to a hospital. The doctor who treated Nekomaru told him that he would only live to be 20. Because of his sickness, he has never got to play sports and didn't participate in P.E. in the school. He was also teased a lot when he was young, being unable to make friends and making frequent trips to the hospital. There, Nekomaru met a boy named Daisuke, who suffered from the same condition. Daisuke was a team manager, and Nekomaru took notice of how many people came to visit him in the hospital. When Daisuke died without seeing the team he had been training reach their championship, Nekomaru was inspired to continue in his footsteps and realize Daisuke's dream by becoming a team manager himself. Nekomaru quickly gained a reputation as a skilled team manager, turning around several poorly-trained teams and leading them to national recognition. His clients have included baseball stars, figure skaters, and rugby teams. His job ended up developing his muscles and learning a special massage for athlete's by using his fingers. During the Tragedy Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Nekomaru introduces himself to Hajime Hinata outside the Hotel Mirai on the first day of the trip. Nekomaru later joins his classmates in relaxing at the beach at Usami's suggestion. When Monokuma appears and introduces the rules of the School Trip of Mutual Killing, Nekomaru is rattled but remains adamant that nobody will die. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair During the party organized by Byakuya Togami in Chapter 1, Nekomaru suffers from constant digestive issues but is unable to use the then-locked bathroom. His testimony that the bathroom was locked before the blackout at the party becomes a vital piece of information proving Peko's innocence in Byakuya's murder. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts In Chapter 2, Nekomaru works with Kazuichi Soda to tie up Nagito Komaeda and keep him confined in the old building near the hotel, afraid that Nagito might become dangerous if left unwatched. Though the other students protest their course treatment of Nagito, the decision is made to leave him in the old building. Nekomaru later spars with Akane on Chandler Beach; while he criticizes her lack of proper technique, Nekomaru is amazed that Akane has the strength to wear him down. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent In Chapter 3, Nekomaru becomes wary of the fact that Akane is appearing less and less frequently in front of the others. He believes she may be training on her own, something he is against as her self-appointed manager. During the concert organized by Ibuki Mioda, Monomi appears to tell the others that Akane is dueling Monokuma. Furious, Nekomaru rushes over and throws himself in front of Akane, shielding her from a bazooka launched by Monokuma. Nekomaru is injured severely by the blast and is rushed the hospital by Monokuma, who insists that Nekomaru will ultimately live. Nekomaru remains in the hospital from the remainder of Chapter 3 and is subsequently absent from the third Class Trial. At the end of the third trial after Mikan Tsumiki, the culprit of Ibuki and Hiyoko Saionji's murder case had been executed, Nekomaru returned as a cyborg in the sandy beach, much to the surprise and shock of the others, but Nekomaru didn't appear to mind. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks? Nekomaru returns to the group at the start of Chapter 4 having been converted into a cyborg by Monokuma, who claims it was the only way to save Nekomaru's life. Though his personality remains unchanged, Nekomaru's robot body comes with a variety of bizarre features, including cola and tea dispensers that function from his eyes, a radio clock with an alarm embedded in his chest, and a "Good Night Button" on the back of his neck that immediately renders him unconscious. When the students are locked in the Funhouse, Nekomaru attempts to keep everyone in good shape. He keeps his spirits up and dutifully attends Monokuma Tai Chi every day as instructed. Eventually Nekomaru is confronted by Gundham Tanaka, and the two agree to engage in a duel to the death in order to prevent the other students from having to starve to death inside the Funhouse. Nekomaru ultimately loses and is murdered by Gundham. After Nekomaru's death, Kazuichi takes some of his parts and constructs a toy replica of Nekomaru dubbed "Minimaru" in order to cheer up Akane. Akane keeps Minimaru with her from then on. Relationships Akane Owari Nekomaru is close to Akane due to their desire to improve themselves physically. She was the most shocked to discover that he was a cyborg and was really depressed about his death, never thanked to him because he always defend her. This led Kazuichi to use some of Nekomaru's remains to create a miniature version of himself to cheer her up. Daisuke Daisuke was the reason why Nekomaru became interested in being a manager. When Daisuke died, Nekomaru took over his work in order to help Daisuke's baseball team win. This showed that Nekomaru admired him and became close friends with him, going so far to help Daisuke's team so his work wouldn't be in vain. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Tissue *Coconut *Fresh Bindings *Ogami Clan Codex *Sand God's Storm Horn Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Rugby Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Power of Life and Death - Easier to push through an opponent's argument. Effective during Rebbutal Showdown. Quotes *“I'M NEKOMARU NIDAI, AND FROM THE DEPTHS OF DESPAIR I'VE RETURNED!!!” *“I am the "Ultimate Team Manager", NEKOMARU NIDAI!!!” *“Listen up. The secret to being healthy is a good appetite, a good night's sleep, and a good shit!” *“Countless records in this world would not exist without managers!” *“The bond between a top-notch athlete and their manager is one that cannot be severed!” *“When you and I face each other like this, we are one in both body and mind. I CAN EASILY SEE WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!” (to Hajime Hinata) *“I'm used to being showered with praise!” *“You...will become an amazing athlete if you train yourself.” (to Hajime) *“It's my job to help athletes figure out what they want to become.” *“It's my job to take care of athletes so they can give it their all.” *“My special weapon...is these fingers.” *“For some people, forteiting in the middle of a match is a greater loss than death.” *“Fuyuhiko... What a praiseworthy man... However, yakuza often live stubborn lives.” (talking about Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu) *“There's no way a manager should be more concerned than his athletes.” *“I'm proud of being a team manager.” *“All right...I've decided. From this point on, I will be the official manager for all of you! If we win this "match" by working together to leave this island... Then I'll give it my all to support each and every one of you!” *“No matter what, basic physical fitness always comes first. In any situation, you'll need muscles to survive! As long as you're armored with muscles, you won't die so easily!” *“It’s my job to make the impossible possible.” *“It is enough to be alive ...don't you think so? If I'm only alive, I can talk with the rest of you ... if I am only alive I can fight again...” *“Even in a frightening situation, a manager should be able to remain calm more easily than an athlete.” *“STUPID FOOL!” *“THAT'S QUITE... ABSUUUUUURRD!” *“Eat well! Sleep Well! Shit well!” *The name's NEKOMARU NIDAI!!!! I've been reborn in the rivers of hell!!!!! *“You rely to much on speed! Where is the form? Your punches are all too soft! The way you apply your raw strength is no good! You were given an incredibly flexible body, and you're throwing it away!” (to Akane Owari) *“Akane... you seem to be the type who learns with your body instead of through words... Therefore, I will give you just one piece of advice. The way you use your body and your physical strength... Your timing and intervals are all mediocre. You have a talent worthy of being called “Ultimate Gymnast”. Yet you do not even begin to apply it to its full extent. The basics! You must work on your basics! if you just keep relying on intuition you will never rise to be first class! When you finally understand the meaning of my words, come back to me. When you do... I will fight you again.” (to Akane) *“As long as you have friends who have your back, you'll be able to clear a path to the future without giving up.” (to Hajime) *“If this keeps up, I'm gonna feel like I need to shit... Which means I'll feel disgusting!!!” *“Don't you mean..."It's always darkest under the lighthouse"? (In response to Ibuki Mioda in the second trial) *“H-How...would Peko be a tool in the first place...? Peko is a legitimate human being!!!” (talking about Peko Pekoyama) *“There's no need to worry. I'll definitely let you win this match! C'mon, let's goooooooooooooooo!” (to Hajime) *“SHITK&&p#spds~=~~+@:T;^--8y*?`*DOIT:OGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” (Nekomaru's cottage post-fifth trial) Trivia *Nekomaru's report card states that: **he likes freshly washed towels and hates lazy people. **His Bloodtype is A. **His chest is 48 in. *He's the tallest character in the series thus far, standing at 198 cm (6' 4"). *Nekomaru is a skilled chiropractor. *His first name literally means "round cat", something he was often teased about as a child. **Nidai means "two" and "big". His full name may translate to "Two big round cats". *He says he once met a clan of female warriors in the mountains. This may or may not be Sakura Ogami and her family. *Nekomaru's hair and clothing is probably a reference to Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. **Also, in comparison to the characteristic drawing style of the Danganronpa franchise, some of Nekomaru's features (i.e. relatively small eyes, a very defined muscular, bulky physique and the "angular" shape the scars running over his eyes give his face) seem to be inspired by the distinctive drawing style of Hirohiko Araki, the creator of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. **During a secret event involving Akane in chapter 3, he is heard yelling "Atatatatatata", which is known as Kenshiro's warcry on the Fist of the North Star series. *When Hajime first meets Nekomaru, it is implied that he used to train Leon Kuwata, as Nagito says that "he used to train that famous Japanese baseball player" and stated by Nekomaru himself in one of his free time events by saying that he've been with various athletes and one of them is "a baseball player who got an offer to join the major leagues while he was still in middle school." *Nekomaru calls himself the '''Ultimate Masseur because of his special massage technique for athletes that enable them to work impossible tasks for long periods of time and get them addicted to it. **It is uncertain whether or not he is officially recognized as the "Ultimate Masseur" by Hope's Peak Academy. **The only people known to receive Nekomaru's special massage technique other than unknown athletes are Akane (Special event) and Hajime (Nekomaru's last Free Time Event). **It should be noted that in the English version of the game Nekomaru actually calls himself "Ultimate Masseuse"; a title that is grammatically wrong considering "masseur" and "masseuse" are male- and female-exclusive nouns, respectively. *Nekomaru is the only person to be absent during one of the class trials, as he sustained critical injuries in chapter 3. *The morning after Nekomaru sustains fatal injuries while protecting Akane from an attack by Monokuma, the other student ask the latter where he is. Monokuma acts as if he has forgotten who Nekomaru is in response, and asks if he's "the boy who turns into a girl when splashed with cold water" - making a reference to the Ranma ½ manga series. * Nekomaru's smaller robot form is shown occasionally in Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa Another Episode, appearing to Komaru Naegi in a small UFO. * Patrick Seitz, the voice of Nekomaru, is also the voice for the One Piece character Franky who is a cyborg as well. Both characters have been through some medical trauma that forced their bodies to become part robot in order to survive (though Nekomaru's may have been exaggurated due to Monokuma). ** Another similarity between the two is the fact that both have some form of cola stored in their bodies. The difference being that Nekomaru can dispense cola from his right eye and Franky runs on Franky Cola to be strong. Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Male Category:Comatose Category:Murdered